


boyfriend

by fockinwanker



Series: Streamer Hajime AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Streamer Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fockinwanker/pseuds/fockinwanker
Summary: In which Hajime finally introduces his boyfriend to his viewers.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Streamer Hajime AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029018
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> small and quick continuation of “stream mishap”.

Gundham stared at Hajime with a bewildered look on his face as he processed the request. Before this occurrence, they had always kept him away from showing himself on screen in fear of backlash from mortals who weren’t.. Quite yet open to such trivial matters that honestly do not even affect the value of a person.

Sigh. Mortals are such pathetic little worms.

But back to the discussion at hand– Hajime was coming out to his viewers?

To say Gundham was concerned was an understatement– He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he just continued to stare at his boyfriend while his pale face was painted with such prominent shock.

_He didn’t want to ruin Hajime’s career!_

Surely, coming out of the closet like this would do a number on the brunet, and Gundham definitely did _not_ want that. Especially since he knew how hard Hajime had to work to get the amount of viewers he had now.

But even with such concerns swirling in a frenzy in his mind, Hajime, the one who would be the most affected with the situation, just continued to look at him in a reassuring manner, eyes filled with such adoration and softness that it made Gundham’s face heat up and made his knees weak in an instant.

So with a sigh, Gundham shrugged off his worries and let out one of his lightly cocky chuckles. “If that is what you wish, my prince, then I shall comply.”

Hajime’s affectionate smile widened at the answer, as he now eagerly snuck his hand to hold Gundham’s free one and tugged him down eagerly to get his –very much handsome– face in the frame with him.

Gundham yelped at the sudden force, but didn’t fight back as he now faced the camera; Bare to hundreds of thousands of his boyfriend’s daily audience.

“Sorry for the wait!” Hajime sheepishly laughed out, “This is my boyfriend, his name is Gundham and I love him.” The brunet smiled, still having his fingers intertwined with Gundham’s under his desk, which the bicolor haired male greatly appreciated since it felt a bit nerve-wracking to just let himself be gawked at by thousands of puny mortals.

On the other hand, Hajime smirked proudly as he skimmed over the vastly increasing comments on the live chat– All complimenting his beloved’s looks and whatnot. And, silently in his head, he agreed with them.

He _was_ lucky to have someone like Gundham like him by his side.

Look-wise and personality-wise.


End file.
